villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Johnny's Father
Johnny's Father, also sometimes known as Big Daddy and Marcus, is a supporting antagonist from Illumination's 7th feature film Sing. He is the leader of a gang of gorillas who are robbers. Johnny's dad also has a garage that he uses as a hideout. He was voiced by , who also played Darth Maul in Star Wars Episode One: The Phantom Menace, the Agency Director in Rick & Morty, and portrayed Pete in Shaun of The Dead. History Johnny's father along, with the other gorillas first appear when the other gorillas broke the windows during a robbery and the rhino officers were trying to arrest but the robbers were trying to quickly escape and they did. As Johnny follows the robbers, his father grabbed him and scolds him that he was supposed to be keeping a lookout and Johnny apologizes. After Johnny apologizes, his dad asks where his mask was and Johnny immediately puts the rabbit mask on himself. Big Daddy appeared again when he was doing some boxing The robbers appear again when they made plans for a large and final heist for $25 million in gold. Barry was asked by Big Daddy if he was fine with Johnny taking his place as being the getaway driver for the final heist, and he said that it's fine. He, along with the other gorillas get defeated by getting arrested by the police. He appears again when he asks his son, Johnny where he has been and Johnny nervously told his dad that he went to get gas but then his dad interrupts him and tells him not to lie to him. After that, Johnny tells the truth that he was at a rehearsal because he didn't want to be a criminal and he wanted to be a singer instead which causes his father to get angry as he asked how he ended up with a son and said that his son, Johnny was nothing like him and said that he never was and never will be. After that, he angrily leaves. After Buster Moon's theatre was destroyed, Johnny's dad appears again in his jail cell causing him to be sad. Johnny's father and the other robbers later appear when they hear Johnny singing "I'm Still Standing" on TV when Johnny's father tells them to turn it down but then he realized that his son, Johnny was singing on TV as Johnny's father escapes from jail to see his son which causes the other criminals to cheer and it also causes the police to get shocked. During Mike's performance, Big Daddy came to the moon theatre to see his son, Johnny and he gave him a hug as a reconcile because he was so proud of him. After that, Big Daddy asks his son if he'll see him again sometime and then Big Daddy left the theatre and return to prison. Appearance Johnny's dad is a gorilla who wears a blue jumpsuit with a white shirt under it. During robberies, Johnny's dad is wearing a rabbit mask. When he was arrested, he was wearing an orange criminal/inmate suit. Personality Johnny's dad was strict and cruel at first because he wanted his son, Johnny to be a criminal. Since Johnny wants to be a singer instead of a criminal, his father scolds him for not being a criminal. However, he reformed and became happy about his son, Johnny singing his song called "I'm Still Standing". Trivia *It is unknown what his real name is. However, he is sometimes known as Marcus and Big Daddy. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Parents Category:Criminals Category:Movie Villains Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Imprisoned Category:Thief Category:Anti-Villain Category:Nameless Category:Related to Hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Greedy Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Crime Lord Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Affably Evil